Te esperare por siempre
by libstik
Summary: esa algo triste, el final de una historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

Te esperare por siempre

Te esperare por siempre

Era de noche, esas noches que ni siquiera la luna alumbraba el camino, ella se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo le dolía, tenia tanto sueño pero no podía dormirse, tenia que ver a su amado antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, gruesas lagrimas pasaban por su bella cara, se preguntaba que había pasado, porque el chico del carro no había tenido la delicadeza de tan siquiera detenerse y verificar si estaba muerta, estaba asustada de morir sola y dejar a su amado, tenia que hablar con el y decirle que lo sentía que no tenia la intención de hablarle de esa manera, que lo amaba y que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba, no tenia idea de quien era o que era pero me sentía tan bien, decía palabras que no entendía, instantes después oí otras voces, una chica gritaba con desesperación pidiendo que la soltaran, mi cuerpo se levanto un poco y pude ver a mi ángel, era tan bello, acariciaba mi rostro y hundía su nariz en mi cuello, parecía como si quisiera llorar pero no podía, menciono mi nombre varias veces, mi mente se fue aclarando hasta que por fin pude abrir mis ojos...sus ojos mostraban mucha preocupación y una tristeza infinita...

**-Bella...llegue tarde**

**-Llegaste justo a tiempo**

Estaba feliz, feliz de que el estuviera ahí, eso significaba que el me había perdonado y que me amaba como yo lo amaba a el, trate de sonreír pero no fue tan convincente como yo esperaba, eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos, estaba preocupada por el, mis heridas no eran comparadas con lo que el tal vez estaba sintiendo en ese momento...

-**Lo siento Edward**

**-No lo sientas mi amor...todo esta bien ahora**

Acaricio de nuevo mi mejilla limpiando una de mis lagrimas, se sentía tan bien ese tacto que me estaba ofreciendo que no pude rechazarle, el estaba al frente de mi tratando de darme la confianza que necesitaba sin mucho éxito, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada de dejar este mundo, no quería, tenia muchas aventuras que hacer, me faltaba mucha vida por delante, no quería morir, aun no...

**-Lo entiendo Edward...lo entiendo muy bien...tengo mucho miedo**

El me abrazo con mucha fuerza, yo estaba llorando, estaba desesperada, no quería que mi corazón dejara de latir ni que mis pulmones dejaran de funcionar, nuestro amor no podía acabar con esto, era un final estúpido, un final sin mucho sentido, quería quedarme así por siempre, con el a mi lado pero el tiempo seguia corriendo...

-**No quiero morir...quiero seguir viviendo mas **

**-Bella**

Ahora el oculto su rostro del mío, no quería que viera su sufrimiento, ya no sentía dolor, todo se había esfumado, vi el rostro de Alice y me arrepentí de no haber pasado mas tiempo con ella, Emmert permanecía en silencio tomando la mano de su amada Rosali, ella no se atrevía a mirarme, Jasper y Carlisle estaban serenos, eso me puso tranquila por unos momentos, era increíble que a pesar de lo que me estaba pasando estaba feliz, muy feliz...

**-Edward...gracias...gracias por ser mi felicidad...gracias por estar conmigo Edward**

**-Bella**

Su voz se notaba tan vacía, tan seca, la notaba muy lejana esta vez, mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, no podía irme sin recibir un ultimo beso de su parte, Dios dame un poco mas de tiempo, tengo que decirle muchas cosas, tengo que decirle que es el amor de mi vida, que el fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, que nunca lo voy a olvidar y que no se preocupe que me voy feliz, solo pido un poco mas de tiempo...

**-Edward me darías un ultimo beso?**

**-No...te lo daré cuando despiertes**

Sonreí ante esa mentira con tono de promesa, mis ojos se cerraron con pesadez, ya no salían lagrimas y el sabor a sangre en mi boca iba desapareciendo, oía mis últimos latidos y sentí a Edward abrazándome mas fuerte, me había dado cuenta que mi vida había sido muy feliz con el a mi lado, a pesar de todos los problemas que yo solía ocasionar estaba feliz, feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de alguien como el y mas por poder tener en mis manos el corazón mas frió y cálido.


	2. Te esperare por siempre

Los celos lo estaban matando por dentro, odiaba la sola idea de pensar que el la abrazara y tuviera esos pensamientos íntimos

Te esperare por siempre

Los celos lo estaban atormentando por dentro, odiaba la sola idea de pensar que el la abrazara y tuviera esos pensamientos íntimos con ella, Bella de nuevo se había ido con el. Acaso era tan difícil de entender que ese perro era mas peligroso que el, que con una facilidad el podía destrozarla de un solo golpe, Alice por mas que intentaba tener una premonición no podía y eso lo mataba completamente, hasta que por fin su hermana la vio, parecía que Bella estaba con Jacob en la frontera, tome el carro y a toda velocidad llegue hasta aya.

Cuando llegue, el la tenia acorralada entre la camioneta y su enorme brazo, Bella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y después se despidió, salí del carro y como siempre le abrí la puerta y me mantuve serio en el camino, tomaba con gran fuerza el volante y notaba la mirada de mi acompañante...

**-Edward...es solo un amigo y lo sabes**

**-Lo se...pero que yo sepa un amigo no imagina estar besando a su amiga**

**-Edward vamos a pelear de nuevo por eso**

Me quedo callado como siempre, no quería discutir este día, últimamente habían discutido mucho y no era algo agradable, las peleas ya no eran discretas ahora lo hacíamos en cualquier parte y llagaron al punto de que Bella me cacheteaba o me empujaba.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen y Bella salió del auto sin esperar a Edward, el simplemente se quedo mirando el tablero, ya no quería mas peleas y menos con ella, la amaba demasiado como para estar peleando por estupideces, bajo del auto lo mas tranquilo que pudo, quería despejarse y no empezar a pelear de nuevo.

Entro a la casa y ella se encontraba sentada en una de los sillones de la sala, lo miro fríamente y después se volteo, hablaba con Alice pero parecía que no le tomaba mucha importancia, los demás estaban algo lejos de ella, tal vez era porque apestaba, en una de las esquinas Emmert se encontraba diciéndole cosas dulces a Rosali en el oído, era algo molesto ya que todos lo oían a la perfección.

Me senté junto a Jasper, leía un libro y al momento en que me senté el cerro su libro para ponerme un poco de atención, a veces era bueno hablar con el de cosas como esas ya que Emmert no era de ese tipo de personas en las que puedes hablar libremente de los sentimientos...

**-De nuevo pelearon no?**

**-Como...**

**-Lo sentí**

**-Es que ese estúpido perro**

En eso se oyó un gran grito en donde se encontraba Alice, era Bella que se había levantado de golpe, su mirada era tan fría como la de un témpano, todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo los gritos de ella indicaron que empezó la guerra...

**-Como te atreves Edward hablar así de el...el nunca ha hecho nada para que digas esas cosas**

**-Lo único que ha hecho es...no se...tal vez trato de quitarme a mi prometida o enseñarte un estúpido acantilado para que tuvieras la grandiosa idea de tirarte pero de ahí no pasa Bella**

**-Por una vez en tu vida podrías quitar el sarcasmo y hablarme como una persona normal**

**-Normal...dime que es normal para ti...estas con una familia de vampiros y tu mejor amigo es un licántropo que mas podía ser normal Bella**

**-Sabes que Edward no quiero volverte a ver**

Me dio la espalda y camino con unas zancadas, todos me miraban como un bicho raro, yo no tenia la culpa de eso, era ella que no entendía por las buenas de que ese sujeto es peligroso, tenia tantas ganas de romper algo para que el coraje se me olvidara pero la voz de Carlisle...

**-Edward cálmate...recuerda que les queda muy poco tiempo ya que vamos a transformar a Bella **

Lo mire pero aun así no entendía como el también podía estar de su lado, el era un mounstro y nunca iba a cambiarlo, camine hacia el garaje para llevar a Bella a su casa, no podía dejarla ir sola y menos a esas horas, entrando al garaje vio como Bella caminaba por el gran patio, la alcance y ella parecía estar muy molesta...

-**Bella...no puedes irte caminando hasta tu casa ya esta oscureciendo **

**-Déjame tranquila Edward**

**-Voy a llevarte a tu casa**

**-Edward Cullen si se te ocurre ponerme un dedo encima o a seguirme juro que mañana me iré a uno de los lugares mas soleados del planeta**

**-Bella no es para tanto...porque estas tan enojada**

**-Porque?... lo dices enserio...estas insoportable**

**-Bella...como quieres que reaccione... me muero de celos cada vez que estas con el y al darme la idea que esa bestia puede hacerte daño me mata**

**-Voy a estar bien...no es para tanto**

**-Que no es para tanto...mira lo que le paso a Emily...Sam se salió de control y casi la mata **

**-Es diferente...Jacob sabe controlarse**

**-Controlarse...que estupideces estas diciendo Bella...el cuando se transforma se hace un ser irracional y se ciega**

**-Así como Jasper? **

Se quedo petrificado, ya no tenia como defenderse, ella había dado en el punto, quería borrar ese recuerdo de su mente pero era tan difícil, no podía odiar a Jasper porque era si hermano aunque el se odiaba a si mismo por ser el causante de todos sus sufrimientos, se sentía culpable pero en eso la rabia y los celos lo consumieron

**-Sabes que Bella...tienes razón, mi familia es mucho mas peligrosa que la de el**

**-Edward**

**-No voy a rogarte ni a impedirte que no lo hagas...si quieres ir vete con el...así vas a ser muy feliz...**

**-Te detesto Edward Cullen...vete al infierno **

**-Claro...lo haré..como si fuera tan fácil**

**-Esto acabo ya Edward...no quiero volver a verte en mi vida toma tu estúpido anillo**

**-Adiós Bella...que te valla muy bien con tu mascota**

Edward se alejo caminando mientras que Bella lo miraba a lo lejos, esa escena era la mas trágica para ella, Bella rogaba a sus ojos que no dejaran salir lagrimas y Edward suplicaba que no perdiera el control y destruyera todo, entro a la casa y se sentó con pesadez en la pared mientras todo lo miraban con algo de ¿ Lastima?...

**-Que tal si dejan de mirarme así...me sentiría un poco mejor**

La mayoría suspiraron a excepción de Rosali que se encontraba algo pensativa en una de las paredes, parecía como si a ella no le importaran mis problemas y eso me agrado, nos quedamos quietos por algunos minutos hasta que un gran suspiro de Alice nos saco a todos de nuestros pensamientos, tenia una premonición, todos la observaron y por un momento sentía como mi espalda se estremecía, pasaba algo, lo presentía...

**-Que viste Alice...**

Nunca antes había visto el rostro de Alice de esa manera, estaba asustada y sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza, callo en sus rodillas con gran fuerza aun sin quitarme la mirada,...

**-Es Bella...tuvo un accidente**

La tome bruscamente por los hombros, Jasper soltó un pequeño gruñido para que la soltara pero era algo que no importaba necesitaba saber donde estaba o por lo menos si estaba bien, Alice nunca aparto sus ojos de los míos, eso me estregaba, algo estaba pasando y no era bueno...

**-Donde demonios esta** (le grite con fiereza)

**-Esta cruzando el río Calwah **

La solté y corrí lo mas rápido que pude , no tenia tiempo para esperar a los demás ni tiempo para ponerme a pensar, necesitaba verla, necesitaba tocarla y olerla para poder estar tranquilo, en eso me detuve, vi un pequeño bulto tirado a la mitad de la calle, escuche su corazón y los latidos eran quedos...

**-Mi pequeña que haz hecho**

Me acerque lentamente y me di cuenta que su columna vertebral estaba destrozada y que sus pulmones estaban muy dañados, estaba demasiado débil y muy apenas y podía respirar, estaba horrorizado, en eso llegaron los demás, Alice camino algunos pasos y al parecer Jasper la tomo para que no se acercara mas, mi hermana gritaba y golpeaba a Jasper para que la soltara pero parecía que el no lo iba a hacer.

Me levante sin despegar mi mirada del cuerpo de Bella, la noche era oscura y silenciosa, respire varias veces para que mi voz no se quebrara y para que me tranquilizara, trate de hablar pero no salió sonido alguno de mi boca así que volví a tomar aire...

**-Como la convierto Carlisle?**

**-Edward...yo te diría con mucho...**

**-No me vengas con esas idioteces Carlisle...como la transformo**

**-Edward aunque la transformes ella no...**

**-Es imposible Edward...aunque la transformes no resistirá la ponzoña y morirá de todos modos**

Las palabras de Rosali eran como estacas, dolían, habían llegado muy al fondo, tenia razón era muy egoísta pero no quería dejarla, aun no estaba preparado para dejarla ir así de simple, me sentía pésimo por no haber llegado a tiempo aun con mi rapidez y fuerza no había llegado para salvarla, había roto mi promesa de protegerla siempre, me acerque a ella y la levante suavemente, gruesas lagrimas pasaban por sus sienes...

**-Bella...mi pequeña Bella que te ha pasado mi niña**

Abrió sus ojos cansados y trato de sonreírme, diablos porque lo hacia, no merecía estar tranquilo, por mi culpa ella estaba en el suelo a punto de morir, la abrace y olí su cabello, tratando de no olvidar nunca su esencia, me separe un poco de ella y Bella aun seguia con esa sonrisa que me estaba volviendo loco, me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, porque no me podía odiar y decirme que era un escoria que merecía sufrir para el resto de la eternidad...

**-Bella...llegue tarde**

**-Llegaste justo a tiempo**

Me sorprendí por su respuesta, en ese momento vi como sus ojos mostraban una gran felicidad, no entendía porque, acaso ella sabia que iba a morir?, o acaso no quería que me sintiera como una escoria?, trate de relajarme para poder mostrar la misma alegría que ella me estaba mostrando, la miraba suavemente y por un momento vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, realmente era adorable...

**-Lo siento Edward**

Se me crispo la piel cuando oí su voz, porque se disculpaba, si el que había tenido la culpa era yo y mis estúpidos celos, suspire y la mire con una pequeña sonrisa, si esa iba a ser nuestra despedida que fuera la mejor de todas, sin rencores ni mal entendidos...

**-No lo sientas mi amor...todo esta bien ahora**

Acaricie su sonrojada mejilla para quitar una pequeña lagrima que pasaba por ahí, estaba tibia y su corazón cada vez iba latiendo mas despacio, tenia que aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos quedaban juntos, sus ojos cafés me tenían hipnotizado, estábamos tranquilos hasta que los ojos de ella mostraron mucha inconformidad, un increíble miedo que tenia en su rostro, estaba aterrada y yo no podía hacer nada...

**-Lo entiendo Edward...lo entiendo muy bien...tengo mucho miedo**

Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus suaves mejillas y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla hasta el final, abrazarla hasta el ultimo latido de su corazón, olía su miedo, y sentía como su corazón disminuía sus latidos, el enojo corría por mi cuerpo por no poder hacer nada por ella...

-**No quiero morir...quiero seguir viviendo mas**

Su nombre salió de mis labios para intentar darle mas seguridad pero ella aun seguia con su cara llena de angustia, sus ojos dejaron de mirarme para ver a mi familia que se encontraba atrás de mi, paso los ojos en cada uno de ellos y después volvió a posarlos en los míos, de nuevo esa seguridad estaba en sus ojos y me alegró, el miedo había desaparecido...

**-Edward...gracias...gracias por ser mi felicidad...gracias por estar conmigo Edward**

La voz de Bella se notaba feliz pero aun así eso no me alegraba, no podía irse, que iba a hacer sin ella toda la eternidad, sus labios se movieron como si intentaran decirme otra cosa, lo dudaron un poco, tomaba aire con desesperación, sus latidos disminuían con rapidez...

**-Edward me darías un ultimo beso?**

La mire y en realidad quería besarla pero... no podía, no podía darle nuestro ultimo beso, nuestra historia no iba a acabar de esa forma...

**-Te lo daré cuando despiertes**

Le sonreí y la abrase, así acabaría nuestra historia, con hasta luego, porque un adiós es demasiado doloroso, Bella me devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, respiraba tranquilamente y sus latidos se estaban apagando, lo gritos de Alice se habían extinguido junto a los latidos de mi novia, de mi amiga, de mi amante, de mi amor.

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, ya no podía actuar a ser fuerte, mi única razón por la que estuviera con vida se había ido y ya no volvería, ya no volvería a escuchar sus fuertes latidos, ni volvería a ver sus sonrojadas mejillas, no se si habían pasado horas, minutos o segundos, el tiempo ya no importaba sin ella, solo sentía su cuerpo frió sobre mis brazos, bese sus mejillas y la mire, parecía dormida solo que esta vez ella nunca despertaría.

Continuara...


End file.
